


Mini Story: Regret of Failures

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, One Shot, Regret, Sad, Self-Doubt, Snippet, Snippets, cry, failure - Freeform, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Iron Maiden finally breaks about the things she considers her failures in her relationship with All Might. Finally confessing but it is not to All Might.





	Mini Story: Regret of Failures

David and Iron were sitting together at the table. Toshinori had gone to the bathroom. Thankfully Melissa has gone to bed so he did not need to be transformed anymore. David was happy to see his friends work things out and continuing their relationship. But he felt something was different with Iron Maiden. 

“Its been different. An adjustment for both of us after the brainwashing and injuries sometimes it feels,” Iron Maiden began. 

“Hey,” David interjected. He put his hand on Iron Maiden’s that were tightening around her cup. “Its ok. You’re doing fine,” David wanted to encourage. 

Iron Maiden gave him a faint smile, “Thanks.” She took a small breath. “It just feels like we are barely held together anymore; in life in general or as a couple. I don’t mind helping him on rough days or that they’ll probably increase unless we’re proactively change it but..” Iron Maiden trailed off. 

“What?”

“Its stupid,” she began as she wiped her forming tears.

“No. Whatever it is you need to get it out,” David encouraged as he took her hand. He knew the couple had trouble and both of them were very supportive after his wife’s passing. He wanted to make sure to be there for them. 

“A regret I guess.”

“Regret? Do you mean because he has to do less work now? You know he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if you were injured instead,” David tried guessing as he moved closer to Iron Maiden. 

Iron Maiden shook her head. “No, well not really. I’m coming to terms with that. But after everything that happened I keep coming back to that sensation of failure,” her voice began to crack as her hair slowed down. 

“Failure? But you’ve been so supportive,” David tried looking her in the eyes. 

Tears could not be held back any longer. “I failed to be by side when he needed support, when he was battling for his life I was safely tucked away. I failed to be with him in his daily life because getting married legally would have linked us in a way the press could find. He hasn’t even talked about it in years. And I failed to give him a child,” her voice crumbled and her shoulders caved. “When he was healthy and could keep up easily with an infant, a time his child could have grown watching their father work, when he could have held them as long as he wanted in his arms with ease, and let them sleep on him without worry of,” she barely pieced together the last thoughts between tears. David grabbed her head. She dove into his shoulder as her hair went limp. “I failed to give him a home worth coming back to!” Iron Maiden cried into his shoulder as her wrapped around. David patted her back. He glanced up to see Toshi froze at what he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet idea. Meaning a scene came to mind and I tried to set up as best I could with the little idea that came to mind. It is usually done to address one concept that comes up. This one was about Iron Maiden's regrets she feels she put All Might through. Please feel free to leave comments, reviews, or a prompt if you have one for a snippet/mini story.


End file.
